Old Fasioned Winter Fun
by ShadowDragon-24
Summary: JimxOC' When his special someone comes over for the holidays, Jim wants to go out on a walk with her. But, what will his beloved have for him when they're on their walk? ONESHOT, OC NOT MINE!


_**Old Fashioned Winter Fun**_

**Rating: **PG—PG XD It's nothing big; just a little fic :)

**A/N: **This is a little fic I'm doing for an _awesome_ artist on DeviantART :) Dolphy, who goes by the same name on FF. NET, this fic is just for you! ;D It was inspired by a cute pic she drew of her character, Dolphy, and Jim :3 I asked if I could continue with how the pic would go and she agreed. So, without any further a due, I hope you all enjoy the read and I hope Dolphy will like it too:D

T----------------P

The snow fell lightly about the landscape. There was already foot-deep snow blanketing over everything, as a matter of fact. It was obvious that the holidays were about, seeing as many homes and trees were covered in beautiful, colorful, and sparkling lights. The sweet smell of holiday delights, such as pumpkin cake and mint pie (?), filled the air. People walked around the winter wonderland with their winter clothes, such as elegant scarves and lovely fur coats.

Even the Benbow Inn was bustling with activity. With the holidays, came many a customer to see the weather and spend time with family. Of course, outsiders needed a place to say too, didn't they? After being rebuilt into a more luxurious and family-friendly inn, the Benbow was usually the place to stay when vacations or other occasions came around.

Sarah Hawkins was attending to some of the guests in the eating area. B.E.N. was helping out in the kitchen with Amelia. Doppler was taking care of his children with the help of Morph. Jim, however, was sitting on the sill of a window, and looking out of said window. He was wearing a black shirt and his jacket of the same color. His typical dark green pants and boots were covering his legs. He had grown his hair back to a small ponytail behind his head and still wore a gold earring on his left ear.

He was smiling, obviously because of the beautiful weather. But, he was also waiting for his special someone. Which was mainly why he was looking out the window; she would be coming soon and he wanted to be the first to see her. After a few minutes, he could see a form walking towards the inns entrance. His blue eyes squinted and he smiled as he finally recognized the person's form. Carefully, he stood up and walked to the entrance, his boots pounding softly on the hardwood floor beneath him. Standing next to the door, he awaited its opening.

Soon, of course, it opened to a young girl about Jim's age, with brown hair the reached a little below her shoulders with small bangs over both sides of her forehead. She had emerald green eyes that were sparkling with happiness and was wearing a pair of long, brown pants, a shirt of the same color, boots, and a matching leather jacket.

"Dolphy," Jim greeted her immediately, with a smile on his face. Her green eyes looked up to meet his own.

"Jim," she returned and pulled him into a loving embrace. "Happy Holidays," she murmured to him. Jim put his own arms around her and whispered the same to her. Dolphy smiled and thanked him, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. The two then walked off towards the eating area to meet the friends and family. After meeting Jim's mother, Doppler, Amelia and the rest of their friends, Jim had insisted on taking Dolphy out for a walk.

The green-eyed girl had pouted somewhat, mainly because it was cold outside, but when Jim gave her his puppy-dog eyes, she couldn't resist anymore and agreed. And so, Jim took her hand gently and the two brunettes headed out into the light snow. It was still fairly early in the afternoon so the Sun did some to keep the two warm. They were struggling with the foot-deep snow but Jim helped his girlfriend as much he could when it came to walking. They fell a few times but simply laughed and humorously teased each other about it.

"Carry me," Dolphy had ordered as she crossed her arms at him.

"What?" Jim asked with a mix of surprise and curiousness in his voice.

"It's too hard to walk; carry me," she explained rather plainly.

"I'm not gonna carry you," the blue-eyed young man told her as he crossed his own arms. "It'd be too hard for _me _to walk," he stated.

"Are you calling me fat!?" Dolphy _demanded _from him, her eyes seemed to glow red. The Hawkins teen nervously took a step back from her.

"Of course not, Dolphy!" he defended instantly. "I think you're just right!" his words caused a smile to grace the girl's lips.

"Aww," her eyes gleamed with contentment. "Thank you, Jim," she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him before giving him another smile. Jim let out a breath of relief as he followed behind her.

They reached a gardened area. Well, _formally_ gardened, seeing as the winter had wiped out all the flowers and left trees barren of their leaves. Jim walked up to a snow-covered tree and poked one of its branches. The poking caused the snow lying over the branch to fall to the ground. His eyes widened as he looked down to the small pile of snow but kept his finger up in the air.

(**A/N: **The following scene is credited and dedicated to _Dolphy._ I hope you enjoy!)

As Dolphy was looking to an oddly shaped fountain, she looked down to the snow below her. She purposely dug her feet into the ground before having an evil thought. A mischievous smile came unto her lips as she looked over her shoulder to her beloved. Quietly, she bent down and picked up a handful of ice in her hands. She quietly packed it with her hands before pulling her hands behind her and walking towards Jim.

"Jim?" her voice sounded like a mix of humor and playful lust. The young man turned around and looked to her.

"Yeah Dolphy?" he questioned, his body turning around, fully, to face her. The brunette girl looked up at him with half-lidded eyes. Jim smiled edgily and blushed crimson. "Dolphy?" he asked anxiously. The girl wrapped her right arm around his neck and then her left. Jim didn't even notice the snowball in her left hand as she gazed into his blue orbs.

"Jim?" Dolphy said softly. "It's the holidays; I want a hug," she told him, her voice reversed to simple playfulness. Jim's eyes widened and then softened as he rolled his eyes and smiled at her. He slid his arms around her waist. Dolphy, however, was carefully pulling at the back collar of his shirt, getting ready to play a little trick.

As Jim was about embrace her fully, he suddenly felt a cold chill strike his back. He pulled back and reached behind him, his eyes wide in surprise. He could hear Dolphy laughing in front of him and tried to glare but failed; the cold was too much. He shook the snow out of his shirt and looked to his beloved but she was no longer there.

"Dolphy!!" his voice called out. The girl looked back to him from a few meters away and she laughed. Jim looked up to her and smiled. "You're gonna pay for that!" he threatened.

"You're gonna have to catch me first!" Dolphy yelled back. She waited for him to start running before she herself ran too. Jim, who apparently had the strength to run, quickly reached her and then jumped her, forcing her onto the ground below them. Dolphy had let out a small scream but they leaned up on their elbows and laughed. Dolphy shook her head, forcing the snow to come out of her pretty hair.

"Get off, Jim," she told the other teen as she fixed herself so she was lying on her back. When she was on her back, though, her lips brushed against Jim's and she blushed slightly. Jim pulled his lips into hers once more and made the kiss more passionate and sweet. Dolphy's eyes widened but she then fell into it and kissed him back. They stayed like that for a while as Dolphy smiled against his lips and both of their faces flushed with a light crimson.

"I love you, Dolphy," Jim murmured as he pulled away and slipped something down the back of her shirt. Dolphy's emerald eyes widened nervously and she clenched her teeth. She immediately tried to remove the cold, frozen snowball out from her back. She could hear Jim laughing crazily as he stood up.

"Jim!!" she scolded heatedly; her eyes had the red glowing in them again.

"It's only fair," Jim replied through laughs. Dolphy managed to get most of the snow out and she stood up and glared. Jim laughed and smiled jumpily. Then, it became briefly silent…before Jim took off running. Dolphy gasped, surprised at his quickness.

"Jim!!" she scolded as she immediately began running after him as well.

"_Get back here!!!_"

T----------------P

**Pumpkin Cake and Mint Pie: **I just made these up, to be honest. Because Jim lives in a different world, I figured they would probably make a few different types of dishes. So, yeah, just an explanation of that :)

**A/N: **OK, I finished :) I hope whomever reads has enjoyed :D Dolphy, I hope you enjoyed it too ;) It was pretty short but I just wanted to point out would happen after her pic XD anyway, please R&R, constructive criticism, no flames, thanks!

Dolphy, please don't hate me if I made your character a bit (or a lot DX) OOC. I really tried my best and I hope you liked.


End file.
